Fireflies Flickering Fade
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Of interwoven dew and light of flowing life,and soul that asks to fill it, my soul.A little light emerges brightly before it flickers and fades with the passing, into immense and diaphanous shadows,flames spite of all that can be undone flickering aloft.
1. Chapter 1

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~Chapter One ~

Entrancing Sparks Amongst Submerged Coals

By Inuyashas Youkai

' Time Apart can be almost as cruel as a love unrequited when such is unknowing or unpredictable'

The group of a odd shadows settled amongst the hidden surroundings within the dark, only the pale orb placed high into the nighttime expanse, speckled with blinking precious stones ,provided the only subtle glow ,and to join the dying flames supplying warmth to them. Within the dark laying against the harsh soil huddled close to advert some of the coming chill following the fall of the transforming and briitle leaves fallen to the gusts of winds swiftly tragic advancements against the tossed branches. All but one possesing twin orbs mirroring the moons pale amber as though its vision was a exact replica staring back at you while looking at the rippling waters instead of ones eyes.

Overlooking the covered grounds with natures blaket of settling hues of night as though the darkness within it provided no barriers against exceptional sight , and no different from the ability with the coming suns awakening . Carrying a suspecting glance in no planned direction to insure in the provided temporary security within the new place of stay for the moment while they recovered after the moon took it's place during their travels. Breathing a heartfelt by staggered sigh the male species keeping watch with a leery stare and its cannine dog ears swiveling with the slightest of hushed sounds, the entity submitted finally to slumbers lure just before Dawn, and without the knowledge of a intense gaze stroking his features.

Noticing the form camouflaged form within the bunched branches of unfallen leaves untouched yet by natures force in warning of harsher weather incoming, the gazing eyes ensnared by his peaceful sight sighed in contentment. Shaking out inky locks from her body's chosen cocoon encasement and slipping out from the enflamed wrappings against her once heated flesh ,warring against the biting winds. Now standing, with her hands wrapped securely around herself , while staring out into the distance ,enlightened melted chocolate took in each of her companions one by one as memories flooded her mind of how each one came into her life to touch her soul ,and as much as they claim she had theirs. A noise interrupted her musings as a prolonged crushing upon the now dead brush laying abandoned against the ground reminding of the life the growth once represented.

Turning towards the abrupt sounds of another coming forth into her welcomed silence caught another mirrored image within her guarded eyes . Taking one step backwards as her bow found her now shaking fingers as they found their place amongst the the silkened ties connecting to the smooth bamboo, and tightened when the arrow length pulled taunt against it. A calculating smirk returned towards the awaiting imitation in response to her copy's actions with her acknowledged presence but the waiting stood strong against their groups silent intruder.

Kagome stood stiffly frozen to gauge the intentions of the past incarnation meeting her eyes of brown with a strain of caution when regarding the one who carried her friend and her loves heart within the palm of her hand ,and only for her to crush it when the moment presented itself. This herself Kagome knew of Kikyo's intentions , but she also knew that regardless of what was true at this time with the hanyou so lost within her minstrations to keep him close , nothing would come between them .Subbornly ,not if the past 's proof had to do with it Inuyasha would never believe or let go of his lost love , and now among the living dead. So the young born miko ripped from her time to join a fight not of her time or cause but only for the ones she grew to care for stayed silent because of that love for him she would let him go.

The soul collectors slithering this way and that only to support the neccessities of their master's existing, pulled lingering souls inching towards peace in passing to join the withering one before cold and unfeeling words were spoken towards the opposite. Although before a word was uttered from the pursed lips of unspoken hatred another carrying two auras of pulsing shards of the sought jewel centered within their journey became known. The muscular presence stood straight behind the now shivering female as if it wasn't for the presence she felt of the shards a attempt to scream would follow if the shock wasn't supplies amongst it. Catching her breath as the males's wolf -like outline became only evident without the sufficient amount of lighting and was supported by the dark languid tones lightly brusing passed her earlobes , before standing to protect hiding her form behind him.

Cursing in a muffled huff the unwelcome threat turned to leave until the older miko could once again meet with the hanyou at a different time and leaving the two annoyances be from her sight at the moment. It was then that the two remaining regarded each other once more after tearing their sights from the retreating figure fading into the distance. While silently speaking in hushed whispers not to wake the others , the two walked aways from the groups chosen site to enable them to talk freely about what was just encountered. A little shaken , Kagome led them to a nearbye overhang that overlooked the setting of where the others where still captured by deep slumber before much was spoken.

" Kagome are you sure you are alright you shaking like a leaf and I doubt it's just the cold." Kouga spoke thickly into her hair while holding her from behind

" I 'll be okay but thank you for your concern what you see will soon subside .Kouga may I ask you someth" Kagome begun before Kouga quickly interupted

" Kagome , don't lie to me , be honest what's happening to you ? I never seen you like this and I don't like it ..Are you sick and what do you mean its only for a short time ? Has this happened before and if so what's causing it ? I will answer anything you wish my mate but you have to give me something first.." Kouga amended

" Oh Kouga " Kagome sighed beforretaking in his concernedyes staring worriedly into hers before continuing " I know and yes it has happened before but only recently I swear . Though I don't know if it could be helped it happens everytime I am in Kikyo's presence , and unfortunately I think I know why too. I think I can do this knowing by doing it will make Inuyasha happy , and he can have Kikyo back with him after Naraku is gone. It's just now , because my soul has submitted to my decision its hard not to fall towards the pull of hers ."

" You don't mean you would ... NO Kagome I forbid it ! Does the mutt know ? Probaly huh? I know you love him Kagome but has he once thought of you without expecting something in return that doesn't have to do with Kikyo or that damn jewel of yours that you are forced to find even though none of this has to do with you...No ! Then again I don't think I need to tell you that do I ? I don't care Kagomew what your reasoning is but we will find another way and then you will be free to let him go and let me take care of you ! The wolf pleaded

" Kouga please not now , just take me somewhere to rest and then we will talk about it , I promise. I feel so sleepy and I don't think I can stay awa.." Kagome said weakely before falling into the wolfs awaiting arms to catch her , unconscious.

The wolf securely held the beloved unrequited love within his arms knowingly of her decision for his rival but this was unacceptable even to his standards and he was particularly bold with his claims for Kagome. Carrying her back to the camp only to quickly scraw a short note letting the others where she had gone and not to worry before taking her back to his den to care for her. Though before making it outside of the camps perimeter the pair were adverted from their path by a expected but unwanted hanyou curious as to why the wolf had Kagome , and worried slightly to her present state.

" Heya there fleebag and where do you think you are you going with Kagome no less.. I thought I told you to keep your hands off of her, and speaking of which , what have you done with her ya bastard! I wouldn't think you would be so low to force her to mate while unconscious would ya?" Inuyasha snarled

" Hey Mutt , as it would be a pleasure as seeing your face when Kagome accepts my claim as her mate be golden but her condition isn't my doing .. I assure you I only walked in before any more damage could be inflicted on her , and now doing what she herself asked me to do .. I will bring her back as soon as she is ready for a return trip. " Kouga smirked

" What the hell are you talking about ? Did something attack her ? I won't allow you to take her until you tell me what happened dammit!"

" Muttface I don't have time for this ! I have to get her to safety and let her recover some afterwards..Besides it's not my place to say to you what has happened , only Kagome can do that for you when she has awakened .. Although you probaly won't believe it if she told ya anyways so why don't you let her go and go back with Kikyo I gotta go now , excuse me" Kouga stated before both him and Kagome were whisked inside a cyclone tearing up the soil around them before the hanyou could say another word diasppearing from his sight

" But wait... Kagome .." Inuyasha whispered as hs eyes followed the trail of dust traveling with the rising sun

As Kagome unconsciously aware of the goings on around her , the felt presence of a familar hanyou brought forth some personal memories in the for front of her mind unwillingly. Images of untold circumstances and of things unknown between them but to them . Flashes of light flickering behind closed eyelids as each picture blurred into focus before fading away into nothing as her body further gave way to its own weakeness. The tossling movement placed with being in Kouga's arms while at great speeds went unnnoticed by the girl being carried away . Kagome was too taken with the thoughts of being held and treasured in a way and in exchange for her deeply ingrained to be loved by the hanyou she loved herself.

After the elder priestess discovered the reaon behind the growing reluctance unknown to her said incarnation with the hanyou, Kikyo became enraged , and began to use harsher tactics unkown to the hanyou. It was belived that Inuyasha had wanted this as well through trickery by the older priestess Kikyo , and with never told otherwise, Kagome found it easy to believe their closeness was due to her stepping in until it was time for Kikyo to once again breath life once more ,as Kagome would provide when the time was right with her own life. The exact details were still unknown to the wolf but while watching her sleep , Kouga gathered as much as her voice carried over in hushed muffles of what was to come , and what had already been.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha , it was the last time he saw Kagome again from that point , at least for a time to come. For somehow the wolf, Kouga would ensure that no harm would come to girl who he had become so taken with himself, and no matter what the cost she would be safe.. Even if his sought unrequited mate had to disappear for good, as long as she was safe was all that mattered. Although with shock , something caught within the smallest trace of her scent hinting at another reason for her to be taken away never to return, confirmed by an echo of a heartbeat ,lingering within the chest of a unclaimed mate, and that was snuggled within his.

" Kagome..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~Chapter Two~

Chanted Last Words

By Inuyashas Youkai

" Hurting the most , Could it be having something so great then forced to give it up nor ever knowing you possessed it all and losing the chance to be told."

~ Three Months Prior ~

During the travel back towards Kaede's village for a short reprieve from their travels , and a break to restock their supplies Kagome had fallen asleep on the back of a impatient hanyou to get the unneccessary over with as usual . Though to him it wasn't so much the jewel it was to get Kagome back to her side of the well before the new moon had arisen on this night. The hanyou didn't like this time because mainly that he felt it posed as a liabilty to the others safety , especially Kagome. So both soon departed into her time to do what Kagome felt she needed to , and for him to eventually become himself again . Though rather unfortunate for him once he returned Inuyasha found something waiting for him on the other side to strike and bring forth the monster lurking within waiting to be released.

Over time the pair had grown closer but he knew that he shouldn't because for reasons unknown to everyone else he could not pursue it . Although Inuyasha still loved Kikyo but he still cared for Kikyo , and even if she wasn't the same as before it was still his intention for her to be his. Now his heart was twisted with muted pain coming with his choice because his longing for Kagome. It was all for he let the wench from across time into his heart , and passed his securely placed barrier shutting others out. Only two people , besides his mother have been able to get passed and that was Kikyo and Kagome.

Inuyasha hid it well though and Kagome never suspected that the tempermental hanyou could possibly love her, in fact he loved both miko's but at the same time neither he could let go. Watching over both of them since the witch brought back his past love , and the very fact did place a damper with the once growing relationship of Kagome at first. Then after a while it became easier as the younger miko seemed to have given up with the constant reminder of what she had lost with him pulling away to go to stay with Kikyo , as his words strictly said without argument. At least until a mist over Mt. Hakurei bred with the spawn of a demons spore , and blended together within the surrounding expanse caused some undesirable effects within the hanyou in addition to the demon nature alike.

Unfortunately it wasn't Kagome nor Kikyo who suffered the effects of the ill advised combination, well not directly, rather it was Inuyasha himself . A transformation was born , and one not yet witnessed before in such intensity, for Inuyasha at the moment was not the hanyou or likewise they once knew. When it all took place the hanyou himself was out and about in search of their surroundings or more likely trailing the whereabouts of the elder miko Kikyo while Kagome had spent a few days within her own time. Though on the third night of her return ,through the lips of the old stone well only to come to the other side to face a bloody crimson moon darkening the earh in a eerie hue.

Once crawling to stand on the other side to take in the new appearance of the second place she called home , and the family she adored , fear crept up within her mind as the wavin flags wove highly within her imagination to predict something wasn't right. Kagome began to walk in the direction she took a bunch of times from the begining of her time here towards the village once marking the place where life once greeted her freely now set in ruins. Everything that once stood now was a pile full of debris ,pieces splintered and scattered around the burnt soil as the smoke rising blurred into the night sky. The only things still standing to reminescent of what once was , was the ancient tree of ages , and the well , but whatever force pushed the disaster upon these lands tried to crumble those as well.

At the time from where the girl stood defeatedly shaken with what she was presented in the nightmare playing out in front of her. A deep threatening growl emerged from behind her only making her turn to face the fear of facing the death that set to find and destroy her this time without her savior to come, only after a moments pause behind closed eyes in defeat she found she still stood. Cinnamon eyes fluttered open now under the crimson glow from the bloody moon instead of the deep chocolate shade they were born to reveal, and to look into matching twin crimson orbs looking at her intensely with a malevolent intent. Familiarity stuck Kagome as shock attempted to breed the fear of what this new form would try to do but she relented for she new as long as he'd remember she would be safe , and if not well she would try to help her friend as long as she could even if it meant her death.

The angry shadow shaking in fury , standing in the darkness of the trees stalkingly trekked forth into the dimmed lighing to stand preventing her escape from the beast now in control , and it's need to deliver strict punishment . In it's mind it was unforgivable for it's forseen mate to disappear without him knowing where to find her, when she should remain by his side regardless what his human half of his human believed, and not cause him to tear up everything to entice her to come from where she was obviously hiding. To the girl presented in the red blurr within his tormented maddening stare the girl shook like a leaf as he roamed with his eyes over her tense form to assure him of her not being damaged because of her recklessness, when finding none a new emotion emerged. Desire . Animalistic, unbridled want to take what was his as his own and then to express the error in his intended's ways with deserved punishment with what wrong he declared she commited.

After a moments pause while the woman's eyes still clung to the ground with a tilt of her head unknowingly with the deliscious taunt of her pulsing flesh camoflaging a canvas where his mark would be placed and intense eyes took notice in delight. Another growl surfaced from his rumbling lips forming a controlled scowl though his facod covered his approval of her actions to submit. Though the beast standing in front of the woman controlling him without so much of a consent or knowledge had'nt wanted to inform her of his acceptance just yet. The male dog wanted to make her suffer for the efforts he went through to find his wench . Breaking the silence a daunting cause for concern falling from his trembling lips in the form of harshly spoken words.

" Bitch , raise what is mine wench ! Tell me truth where do you go when you hide , and forget the lies I want you to speak why at times do I not feel you where you belong at my side." Inuyasha 's rage rang through the surrounding area and shaken the earth with his roars with emotion

" Inuyasha are you okay ? What are you talking about you left me two days ago in my time to return here ? I came back when you told me to be to give you time to search out Kikyo's whereabouts after the last rumours of her demise ..." Kagome nervously spoke quitely as she cautiously lifted her eyes to meet his.

" I do not remember this ,and where is this place that you speak of that we go to wench.. I left no stone unturned or cottage unscathed looking for you , not dead bitch , and you not to be found .Why!"Inuyasha demanded as the situation was still not understood and confusing Kagome all the more

" Inuyasha I don't understand , why were you searching for me ? You don't seem like yourself did something happen ? I don't normally see you transformed like this and it's never been this before.." Kagome sincerly whispered still taken prisoner by the commanding orbs summoning her soul for answers untold

" Why wouldn't I search for my intended when she is missing , don't be stupid wench ! Just because my hanyou half can't see past his thickness of his skull doesn't mean I can't and for that I am thankful for what has come to be because I will rectify it swiftly!"

Silence reigned as the present predicament dawned on Kagome , and suddenly her body was over come with searing heat throught her body against her will but her mind fought against it relentlessly urging her to speak as the demon catching the new spicy scent wrapped himself around her as to shield it from sight before his words sounded again.

"Inuyasha , we can't do this .. You know we can't ! At least not until we find out what is going on and you become yourself..."

" Enough Wench ! I assure you we can and we will trust me .. You are my mate and I know you feel it ! Why must you deny it? I know you want the same as I so why the hesitation..."

" Kikyo... I am not her and will never be so choosing me as your mate or whatever you call it , will be senseless because you will be sorely disapointed. Please don't !"

" Kikyo...? Kikyo !Is this why you hide from me ? This Kikyo is the bitch who tried to destroy us but couldn't because only you my tasty mate have the power to do so and do you want to know why? I know my other half knows it but denies it just the same as you for this wench that only wants us for her own selfish delusions.. " Seeing her nod the transformed demon continued while she shook with intense fluttering down her spine as the heat pooled from her core.

" It's because mate , of what you are to us only you could seek a way to take us out of existance but I tell you this because I know you wouldn't ..Your body's reaction to us proves it , you Kagome are my mate , and not no one will stand in my way to have you, to make you mine..!" Inuyasha spoke teasingly quiet with his breath feathering over her lobe before the sting of his nibbling fangs forming around its outline then falling slowly down the slope of her neck, enticing a alluring moan from his willing captive.

Soon while Inuyasha 's demon saw the expected effects of his planned distraction in order to pick her up and carry his woman away to a more secluded location. As Kagome was swiftly carried by Inuyasha through the winding line of trees and bellowing brush she took notice of his wild hair whisked in the breeze as it attempted to cover the more feral features noted on his face with devious intent. Once there within a deeply hidden cave abandoned seemingly for years it appeared as it still had the makings of a suitable spot at least to the demon seeking it.. In the corner laid discarded pile of wood with scattered soft furs of unknown origins alongst the walls base , edging the floorboards. Laying her gentily on the floor within the ruffled gathering of cloth before Inuyasha began a fire that matched his eyes still bleeding with a flame of his own .

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~ Chapter Three ~

Meeting of Two, Joining As One

Awaiting Another

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once everything was set with approval in the demons eyes , Kagome found herself pinned to the floor with a very wanting Inuyasha hovering over her with his lips crashing down to captivate hers. While Kagome found herself lost temporarily to the rough but still cherishing ways of his kiss and his needy intensity of his hands roaming to unleash her covered flesh. Torn quickly from her form the clothing thown discarded in unknown directions as Inuyasha finally dicovered what was hidden beneath the shreads of cloth destroyed for keeping what was his for punishment. Without pause after his intended mate was disrobed his fingertips , and lips followed by the elongated tips of his fangs found themselves upon the heated flesh underneath them summoning for attention.

A heaving moan escaped the girl's lips as her lips began to move underneath his as his once again found hers and growled commanding it. Kagome against her better judgement to hault the path both were heading down found herself soon in the same position as her was .. Wanting.. And the subject luring her desires was him , but then again it always Inuyasha , even though it might turn out wrong in time .. For tonight Inuyasha was hers and she was his.

" Inuyasha .." Kagome gasped as another ripple of heat pored down her frame in waves

"Mate... Soon you will be mine, forever... Nobody can keep you from me.. " Inuyashas roared in response to her shy lips and cooled fingertips finding the hardened planes of his bare chest as she slid the haori off his shoulders

A hard pulsing length foumd its place alongside the middle of her pelvis covered still by the restrictive cloth of his hakamas and loincloth. Grinding agonizingly slow against the wet core soaking the outside of the firerat fur began to evoke both pleasure and pain for the two so wrapped exclusively within another that further procration felt to be certain death for the engrossed demon. Abruptly pulling from her slightly to impatiently remove the remaining clothing keeping himself revealing his gift to her concealed before replacing himself upon his soon to be mate's writhing form begging him to do whatever he intented to be be carried forth.

Taking her lips once more while sliding his now uncovered stiff length into the warm wetness it craved with a passion until it came to a fragile enpass within , and with devouring need bit down on her lower lips as his hips snapped back then forward to tear through the obtsruction , obmitting a burst of wet tears with her pleading cries to join the gush of heated liquid to pour out down towards the base of his desire. Splaying kisses onto her face to calm her , then licking the blood from her now swollen lips from his consumption of them before her hips soon began to rise to meet his stilled form. A devilish smirk formed across his face as a dark cackle rose from his evilly formed lips when his hips slowly slid to meet her not so subtle hints to what she wanted and needed like himself, and was glad to see that his mate accepted her place.

"I take it wench you see the truth , and soon I will be happy to know that you will be mine alone .. No one can touch you unless they wish for death for if that is what they ask I will surely deliver if one dares to touch what is mine .." Inuyasha stated threatenly through a gasping moan as his motions within her soaked crevace kept pouring forth with more wet warmth as her moans screamed into the night while his poundings into the unformention heat beacme more fierce.

Almost before the demon lost his control and give into his release , Kagome felt the begingings of a violent spat of twitches within her before she instinctively bite down on the side of his neck . It was in this to take the distraction as her advantage flipping him over and turn the tables to slow down the coming release for both as the demon was willing to rush to claim his mate , his female found rather to enjoy it for it may be her last. Now with Kagome on top of the slightly confused but amused demon underneath her she found Inuyasha smirking broader up at his mate. Then with her hands splayed across the planes of his muscular valley of his bare chest speeckled with silver blades of grass to steady herself before her hips slowly rose to glide her hips against his. A approving snarl rose from below as his hands firmly found the sides of her hips to forcefully grind both of their sex together close slowly as Inuyasha entrancingly gazed upon her mouthwatering breasts bouncing with their movements.

The distrautly ,frustrated with need, demon had quite enough of his mate putting off what was only to be their right to have this. In his mind he didn't quite understand his mate's willingness to draw this out any further he needed her , wanted her to be his , and now. Inuyasha once again placed her underneath before any further sounds of objections from his so far willing mate to stop him , but only this time guided her to be on all fours , and as her mate followed to hover above before replacing his pulsing length back where it belonged, inside of her from behind. Once inside Inuyasha couldn't stop the shuddering howl from escaping himself as his lost will to contain as it quickly dispaited with the need to be closer to her when soon he began to ferosciously pounded forcing his throbbing cock into her dripping cunt. Drawing blood flowing from her hips from where his claws dug deeper into her supple flesh as his ministrations led her screaming for more to satiate her want for him.

As their soared heights tinged with the scent of sex ,sweat , and blood, their fall was just as intense as it blended with the calling roars and cries when their intent was spiraling forth to be sated. Although before Inuyasha was able to conplete what needed to be done to mark her as his mate while his clawed fingers grasp tightly of a bundle of her inky locks to pull her head up to bring her neck close to his claiming lips , a noise tore his attention towards it.

The interuption had came from the caves entrance distracting his holding back until it had been done so that his seed spilled forth into her awaiting caverns before he pulled out to investigate. Turning towards the one whom dared to interfere in his plan to take his mate would be certain death for whomever continued to seek it. Looking to his collasped mate from exhaustion once more before without a sound commanding her to stay put and pecked her snout then rushed forth to the caves entrance to become caught thrashed to the ground in a fight to the death with the opposing demon who also sought to claim her as his.

A very dazed Kagome rose to stand on very sore limbs to come to where the noise of wailing cats in heat had come from just outside just outside the caves crude opening as the suns rays had risen . Amongst the blurred visage in front of her by the swirling colors dizzying her already frazzled and still bewildered mind she made out who the two forms were Kouga and Inuyasha.

It was certain that whatever had made them turnabout so eratically to behave so unlike themselves was one and the same effecting both demons , and was strange that a now disolving haze now begining to clear was clinging around the two. With Kagome's plan of action decided the girl wandered back within the cave to retrive what she could salvage for clothes , for now Inuyasha's haori and her arrows and bows instaed of just one of the furrs before returning to her spot outside. Firming her grip around her bow as her arrow soon followed finding their place across the width of it then she shot a few of them to clear the air above them finally both haulted and collasped in their present spot.

Hours later , around the fall of the sun and the moon taking it's place the two boys woke slowly with pounding headaches , and there mind foggy with muddled memories weighing heavily hidden within the dark recesses of their minds. While asleep ,Kagome luckily found a little ways away a traveling trader of goods that in trade handed her a kimono for a ring once belonging to her father and given to her on graduation long after he passed. Even though it might've still bugged her to have parted with it but it never found a place with the exception of around her neck with the jewel shards, and with time the new developed reaction when the two were placed side by side began to outwardly reject each other, further convinced her decision to go through with it. Kagome never stopped wondering why it reacted that way nor why the old woman was so interested in the old discarded ring in the first place but was placed as one of those things that it was probaly not meant knowing.

Now with everyone settled holding a plate of grilled fish and some plants with some picked vegetables with the fire being their only noise to fill the silence Kagome felt the need to speak but the hanyou returned to his normal self beat her to it.

" Are you okay Kagome? What happened? " the hanyou spoke quietly

" Yea I 'm fine ..Why wouldn't I be ? Are you guys okay?"

" Fine Kagome but you never answered my question.. What happened !I don't remember a thing and you seem different somehow , even smell like blood ..Are you sure you're okay?"

" I am fine we were attacked by a flock of demons after the shards , and you both came to my rescue , saving me from their intentions on taking me a a mate to see the shards." Kagome nervously stated with convincing vigor to the two whom held her audience but in result bringing a muffled growl in protest to what she revealed

Afterwards everything was quiet as they continued with their meal before Kagome stood to clear the plates before Kouga took them from her and told her to relax as Inuyasha joined him in clearing the mess as nightfall fell upon them once again. Snuggled within her cocoon of warm blankets watching the boys work Kagome 's eyes fluttered closed with the knowing onslaut of memories of a nights passing when two had become one. Just pror two falling to sleep completely she thought she felt the hanyous presence hover close before walking in a unknown direction when another stayed near..

' Kikyo...Most likely to seek out Kikyo once more ..I knew I should've known it wouldn't last but at least I have a piece of him to hold onto when he was mine'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~ Chapter Four ~

Kouga's Given Reason To Stay

By Inuyashas Youkai

"Let me get this straight . So that time when you said that someone attacked ,and tried to claim you for the shards was your way of covering up for muttface, and for the fact some reason he unintentionally , unknowingly took you as a mate , pupping you in the process.. You hide the fact, but Kikyo finds out , and threatens you , because she thinks that he would leave her for you ...So you think it will change anything Kagome .. I mean this is not only you anymore , not the mutt , it's your pup , and to just give up your soul to the dead wench after Naraku .. Just so she doesn't kill it is no reason to go about the way you are .. Kagome look I know that you love him , but obvioulsy he doesn't feel the same about you .. So with that in respect, lets talk to her , and accept my claim to take you as a mate.. Then you can stay , and no harm will be done to the child ... "

"I don't know Kouga .. I don't want to do this to you , when you can only have one lifemate , and when someone could love you more than I could ever, as you deserve ...It would be wrong.."

"No it wouldn't , I would be saving the one I love , Kagome .. I have enough love for you for the both of us , if you don't over time grow to love me as much as I do .. So really I want to do this , if you'll let me..."

"Okay for the sake of my child , I'll do it..."

"Okay now let's go back and talk to Kikyo .. This time I wanna see you fight , not let go , and just give up the part of soul !"

Once the pair strode back towards Kaede's village where Kouga scented the mutts aura , while carrying the now very expecting Kagome on his back , with Kagome's barriers in place , so that the child's origin couldn't be placed with the exception of knowing it was hanyou , but of what descent , that was hidden , as well as the fact that Kagome's scent now had a faint scent of wolf clinging to hers, so that their story was seem only ones that would be a hard sale to would be that of her sister Sango , but hopefully her disbelief would be questioned outside from Kikyo's prying eyes.

When just inside the border of Inuyasha's forest , and that off the village Kouga slowed , to allow their scent to mingle , then flow to announce their presence before entering . Though just before they entered the village the elder priestess Kikyo had stepped out from behind the trees , and to make her presence known.

" I see you are foolish enough to withstand , and back out of our arrangement Kagome , then showing your face back her , knowing what I will do to the child you now carry ..."

"Kikyo .. Things can still go in everyone's favor .. You can have Inuyasha , and Kagome can still keep the child, and the partof her soul, she carries , the mutt doesn't have to know that he marked her as his mate ,or that he left her with child .. Its that simple especially with Kagome cloaking the child's scent , and with her recent acceptance of my claim to mark her as mine , seeing as Inuyasha doesn't even remember doing to challenge it . By the time the child is born , either we will have defeated Naraku or the child ,and Kagome will then remain with my dens.. "

"Hmm , Interesting change of events .. I agree to those terms as long as Inuyasha never finds out otherwise .. I will see no reason to destroy the child regardless if I am against such abominations .."

"Agreed .. Inuyasha will never know .. It will be our secret Kikyo , mine , yours , and Kouga's .. Inuyasha wouldn't never find out unless you tell him , but it will be denied by Kouga , and myself .."

"Very well ... We will meet again , until then I must leave "

Hidden from all three of them , within his Jyacki concealed , one's eyes looked upon the scene playing out since the begining , eyes , bulging with shock , as to what the voices , and what was being seen was telling him. The hanyou senced that of Kagome's return while taking a break within the braches of Goshinboku , conbined with that of the mutt, and was proven when his sights laid on a very expectant Kagome, and a overprotective wolf carrying her. Hearing what he had , had suddenly made him feel ill , not for that of the circumstance but what those circumstances brought with it..

' So that's why Kagome left .. Because Kikyo threatened to take the rest of Kagome's soul, and destroy the child she carries, our child, and now has accepted Kouga's claim , all because they didn't think I would listen ..Or believe that Kikyo would do such a thing , Is it? Hmmph ! Well that changes now , and for what they intend to do about it ? We shall see about that.. Wolf ! Don't get to comfortable as her chaosen mate , because this isn't over, not by a long shot.. What I 'll do about it no one will expect, even you Kagome.. I will take back what is mine soon enough , you just don't know it yet , neither will Kikyo , until she's sent back from where she came from ! I 'am so sick of this bullshit!'

Inuyasha had finally came back following that of the three that just had left prior seeing the last of them now departing to meet up with Miroku , and the others. The hanyou watched them as he quietly jumped within the treetops, and he saw for himself what she had work so hard to hide from him.

'So that's what Kouga was meaning when he told me to let her go , Kagome, because of Kikyo secret little plan , is now fighting to regain to keep ahold on the part of her soul , while on top of that keeping up the barrier that prevents ones like himself to determine the father of said child was hanyou, his child.. It wasn't obviously clear but i one would quietly observed long enough Kagome's hold over the barrier waver, as she weakens for a second or two to rest then puts it back into pleace, and for that short time one could see the pup's origin..Inu hanyou... His .. If this keeps up she won't have the strength to even give birth to the child.. They'll die. It seems that I ,after they take their leave , may have to follow them , and have a little chat with them about this, because this won't do...'

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~ Chapter Five ~

Heart To Heart

By Inuyashas Youkai

Seeing Kagome , after so long right in front of him , while embracing that of Sango , and that of Miroku , with Shippo, made him a little teary eyed, somewhat. Especially that he had know known secretly that she carried his pup, gave way to the emotions a demon would have for his expectant mate, only his couldn't be shown but from afar .

" So Kagome , how many ? Boys ? Girls ?Or one of each? " Sango gushed

"I am having boys "

'Two .. Though I only saw one , but maybe I missed the other for some reason.. I wonder why..?'

"Aww , So how long are ya staying Kagome ? " Shippo asked .

" Well Only for a little while cause momies get real tired when carrying their babies , but if it's okay with everyone .. I wanted to see if you wanted to come back with me, because I could use the help Shippo... "

' Yeah , sure Kagome...Lie to the kit why don't ya ! It's not just that your carrying my pups wench , it's all the other bullshit that your doing that's wearin ya down!'

" Inuyasha , would it be okay if Shippo comes back with me for awhile , I promise to send him back with Kouga when you need him back ?"

"Do what you want Kagome , he's yours anyways .. I don't see why you'd need my permission anyways .."

"Very well than it's settled , but you know where I am now so please come visit us anytime , but Kouga , I think it's time we head back .. I am feeling kinda tired and a little woozy .. "

"Okay Kagome , hop on I'll carry you... Shippo you hop onto my shoulders.. Alright guys thanks tell Kikyo we said goodbye , and farewell ..."

' Hop on Kagome , i'll carry you .. Damn wolf , just be lucky I can't blow risk blowing your cover or else I'd pound you into the ground with Tetsuseiga for even touching my mate fleebag!'

It was later in the evening once Inuyasha came to Kouga's den, after Kikyo had ventured off somewhere to look for Naraku , at least far then anywhere he's venture tonight anyway. So what they would speak of would be safely spoken here, and now for the time being . Leaping towards the top of the mountainside , where the poening of the den lied , and walking in towards that of Kouga's Shippo's , and Kagome's scent , along with that of the now unconcealed scent of his pups.

Smirking as he leaped forwards to where their combined if not sickening scents remained the strongest , and then walking past the opening where the hanyou heard their familar voices. Once his sight was known , Inuyasha felt Kagome's weakening aura attempt to replace their young's concealment but before she had , Kagome was stopped by the commanding sound of her voice..

"I know , Kagome .. Knock it off , don't kill yourself on my account ..Does Shippo know?"

" Yes .. The kit knows mutt.."

" Fine , until this matter is resolved the kit stays with you,I don' t want anything to come of this to injure him .. But for now I want the kit to step out for a minute , so I can discuss something with both of you, and then I want to speak with Kagome alone.."

" Shippo would you mind on checking with Ayame for some food for you and Kagome .. She needs to eat , as she hasn't been able to stamach anything all day.." Kouga asked

"Yep me on it !"

Seeing the kit leave and quickly go out of hearing range , the hanyou began to speak , before Kouga interupted..

" Okay ..Now "

" Inuyasha , we have it figured out , let' s leave it at tha.."

"No , I won't ! Just because it has to be this way now , doesn't mean it will remain this way , only until after the threat is gone , Kagome will stay here, and we will act on the plan you two have in place , but as soon as it's gone wench , you , Shippo, and my pups will return with me .. Until then you stay here , there's no reason for you to do what your doing , and making your self weak , when your already weak as it is with the pups, just for the sake of a needless barrier.. You'll kill yourself before their born , I won't as your mate allow it , regardless if I remember the consequences it still stands, and I will take care of Kikyo from now on , either myself or Kouga . I don't even want you even near her anymore wench , ya hear me?"

" Kagome go eat , the pups need food ! "

"What ?" Kagome gasped as he never heard the wolf speak in such a demanding tone.

"What the fuck , Kouga , You want to speak ,lets step out and speak.. Don't make her get up when she's obviously sick already !"

"Fine, Mutt outside, I'am sorry Kagome .. I will bring back food for you when I come back "

"It's okay I can get up?"

"Kagome , you move one inch , or so help me I will tie you too your spot , to make you stay put .. Don't test me ? Let's talk Kouga .. We'll be back Kagome ..

Kouga & Inuyasha

" Inuyasha look , I know that this seems wrong but it's a damn better alternative than what Kagome orinally planned to handle your bitch .. You just didn't know about it, and I had only found out about it cause I was there to stop any more damage from Kikyo.."

" Wait a minute what was the wench gonna do, if this is your idea..?"

" What else Inuyasha .. Give up and let Kikyo have the part of the soul she carries , so they wouldn't be killed , and leave them with me to raise them.. Which I would've done if no other alterative for hers sake , but found mine more effective.."

"I agree with ya there wolf , but still don't get too confortable ..I still intend on taking back what's mine Kouga .. Not you , the bitch, nor the wench is going to change my mind.. She needs me Kouga , I can see it in her eyes , she's weakening and without my Jyaki to balance it out , she'll die anyway , along with my pups .. So what I intend to do will be soon ... As soon as I can be assured that when I do I have efficient back up, and can make certain that no one gets hurt in the process.."

" Glad to hear it mutt , but your mate needs to hear it too, and you fail her in any way .. I will kill you myself , before I 'll see her death , and take her for myself .."

"Agreed , but I won't .. Not this time .. Let's get back ,we need to make sure that she eats , and I'll show you something you can use , on the nights I can't be here to help her , but if I find if you touch her in any way other than what I show you .. I will kill you after I destroy Kikyo ... I am done with the bullshit, Kouga, all of it ends here and now!"

Kagome & Inuyasha

The hanyou started back , after leaving Kouga to return in having his chat with his mate Kagome. Though once he walked in and came to the sight of her asleep , the hanyou didn't have the heart to wake her for hw peaceful she appeared resting. So , Inuyasha simply moved to lay down next to her , and allowed his Jyaki merge once again with her miko energy , entertwine as one , as it had once been si long ago , to settle the imbalance with her aura..

" Kagome , I know you hear me even if you are sleeping .. I'am sorry I never made it easy for you to come to me with things , but I hope that changes with us being mates... This arrangement will only be for a short ,really short time, so don't lose hope , and don't you dare give up on me wench , cause I will come for you , always , and stay by your side .. You'll not be alone in this , and you will certainly not become the wolf's mate .. Over my dead body will I let that happen.. I will stay with you tonite so that my Jyaki has a chance to enter and blend in your system again , and I had shown Kouga how to help keep food in... But I will be back .. I love you my mate...Sleep well, Kagome .."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~ Chapter Six~

Weakening Resolve

By Inuyashas Youkai

Months had then passed , and still brought no words from Inuyasha with the exception messages brought by Kouga when he had went into the village to investigate how things were progressing for the group, but every time the group had gone off on another journey to find jewel shards. Kaede did say that no sooner that they had lost spoke with that of Inuyasha or the rest of the pack for that matter Kikyo had then joined the group for shards but as of yet no luck of achieving it was granted. Although , as of late recently Inuyasha , as well as the dead priestess herself seemed more than in a hurry than ever to gain clues to the whereabouts of Naraku , and the shards . The older priestess then slipped out that the monk Miroku , and Sango to cover more ground indeed have since separated on their own search while Inuyasha , and Kikyo went into another direction.

During that time , Sango had to make a few trips to repair her weapon ,and Miroku had to go visit the monk Miatsu to somehow fix the never ending ,as well as still growing whole within his hand, but since the separation of the group into two for awhile now haven't once made it back in time to see the other. After the discussion before sending him off to the miko she questioned about of her health with the expecting young , not yet knowing whose in fact they were , also offering her assistance when the time came , soon brought a letter out from within the folds of her clothes addressed to Kagome from Sango , then gave it to the wolf wishing him a safe return home. Once , after a two day trek back to his den Kouga wondered what the note contained , and if he should take a look at it to see if whatever it so told would Kagome be able to handle it with it being so close to winter , as well as the time for the pups birth.

After much thought , feeling a little guilty for what he mused was the right thing to do , as well as wrong in some ways too , opened up the letter , and soon read..

_Dear Kagome,_

_Things have been odd since you left , and I am not talking just about just because that we all miss you , and its not the same without you here, even though we do , it hasn't , but after we saw you last our progress had taken a turn for the worst . We haven't found anything ,nada since you have been gone, and now that Kikyo has been included to take your place it seems we get father away from our task at hand. It seems to us anyways , myself , as well as Miroku , well that she can't see the shards as you can . Sure she plays a convincing part , to Inuyasha anyway but to us after so long not finding anything , not even a demon for the impatient hanyou to fight , but of course he doesn't see it . Since then we had a falling out , and while Inuyasha , and Kikyo go one way , we go our , as our excuse to cover more ground but it's really that it seems of late maybe we'd finally get somewhere. We haven't ran into either of them since, and I don't know if we ever will because of things ended the last time we spoke . Gladly you are with Kouga though , I am happy for that were not there when all this occurred . I don't know what Inuyasha is thinking , and I don't want to give you any ideas in case I am wrong , but since Kikyo had joined us he is also been acting a little strange , not only just cause of with you , the pups , or of what we know, there is something else that neither of us can even fathom . Just be glad you are there , and not here ..Stay with Kouga , Kagome.. Enjoy the pups for what they are , and hell with everyone else. We plan on our journey out again soon come out to see you and Shippo .. I bet you are already about to pop! If you are reading this Kouga , I understand , and if anything else I appreciate everything you are doing for Kagome , looking out for her and all. If you think this is too much for her to know with the babies being so close to being born then so be it , but do keep a hold of her, safe .. I don't know what is going on but somethings up, and unfortunately I think it's Kikyo ...Best tidings to all , and we 'll see you all very soon .. Take Care.._

_Sango , and Miroku_

_PS... Oh yea , and expect a visit from Sesshomeru sometime soon too , he wishes a word with Kagome regarding her expecting young , as he is strictly wanting to enforce better care ... hehe .. good luck with that one._.

' Great ! That's all that I need , it bad enough that I have a hormonal, emotional hanyou on my hands , and now I have the damn flee bag's brother with a broom stick shoved up his ass ! '

"Fuck !" Kouga hissed walking into his den , shoving the note into his furs .

Although once he was inside , the scent already alerted that the powerful youkai was already present , and currently speaking to Kagome . Just outside the flap , the wolf stayed silent , and merely listened to what was being said , until the emotionally drained tone had alerted him that he was noticed , then in not so many words demand him to come in while he continued the conversation with the miko.

"Miko , as I was saying that because regardless of how it occurred , that you are one within my house , as well as the runts you are now lugging around . You are not safe in the surroundings that you now inhibit , so I therefore instruct for you to return with me to the West into something more suitable , as a Lady Of The West , since you are carrying my our bloodline nor matter how tainted it is with human atrocities , it is also given the strands of a powerful miko like yourself which excuses all else...

"What the hell !" Kagome outwardly seethed ..

"Pretty impressive growl there for a human , but as it stands what I say ultimately goes, and without my brother actively participating in such events I am stepping in to do so , therefore what is needed to be done is so .."

"Kouga , please say something ..I don't want to leave .. I want to stay her with you ."

"As much as I would like to argue the point unfortunately Sesshomeru is correct , and I have no standing unless I would have to break the connection between you and the mutt , then claim you myself .. Until I do , there is nothing I can do to stop this , sorry Kagome, but I know you'll get the care you need , and there is no way with the security within the castle that harm could ever come to you or the pups which enables me to then help out your pack , maybe hopefully find out how there search is going since I haven't located them yet ..Kouga explained, while telling a little white lie in reference to the knowledge he still kept locked away.

"If I go , promise to inform me whatever you find , as soon as you are able too?"

"Yes of course Kagome , but I think this will be good for you Kagome ...As much as I hate for you to be away from my side , I think you would be safest with him , with everything that is going on , and yet not finding Naraku .."

"Fine , I 'll go but don't think that I am going to like it !"

"Never had the thought enter my mind , but like before I will still come to see you , even if it so happens that I don't find anything , okay ?" Kouga cooed , wrapping her into a brief light hug , and receiving her nod , began to get her ready for her departure before the youkai chopped his head off with said poison whip , for the way he was oddly glaring at him with the close proximity that they were touching .

'How in the fuck did he figure it out anyway without seeing her that she wasn't his , and instead the mutts ! I mean that is what we told everybody , so why now after so long does the mutts brother want anything to do with it , interfering with the brother that he dislikes so much ..'

Before long the wolf was staring at the now emerging sunset , watching the blur of Sesshomeru's , and Kagome's departure drift away as they went , then turned towards the opposite direction to where his journey began .. To locate the rest of the pack , and find out just what the hell was going on , hopefully running into a change of luck towards Naraku himself or some jewel possessing , hungry demons to slay to work of the overwhelming frustration.. Heading off into the swirling colors blazing about him , as the chill of the coming night soon wrapped about him , while he ran and following his nose to the smell of salt , blowing winds tunneling , then to the horrid rank of death surround the stink of wet dog ..

'Mutt I see anything that I don't like about the situation , any more than I do .. I will kill you , and take your mate , with your pups , for myself ya bastard!'

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~ Chapter Seven ~

Battle Of Wenches , War Of Mates

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Intruding Threats ~

An evil presence began to flare up within Kagome's hindsight's , and somehow seeking to tap into her power, similar to the way a shard would make it's way to brush against her chi , but this was different . This feeling , as Sesshomeru quickly gained distance across the horizons upon the swirling tendrils of cloud, made her hair stand up on end , and instinctually made will to preserve itself raise up a barrier to sheild her presence from being discovered. Reaching out with a light but thorough touch , as she extended her powers outwards in order to seek whatever it was that she felt , but as she did so it seemed that the odd phenomenon with ill intent , just disappeared . Although luckily soon after that both the youkai lord , and herself made in no time into the perimeters of West ,then to the main corridors of the main stronghold to what was promised to be her safety , but for some disturbing reason , Kagome's mind kept going off as to with warning signs, that the notion of being safe at this moment was already past , danger being eminent, as well as being acted upon to late ..

~ Promising Challenges ~

Kouga had ventured east , to where he had picked up on the slayer , as well as the monk's whereabouts through rumors of a demon from villagers through the lands passing by , it seemed that soon enough after that , the wolf had snatched onto a faint whiff of their scent. Pushing harder , Kouga entered the outside forests within the eastern expanse where more , and more , the surrounding areas appeared to become desolate as the wolf gotten close to his destination. Once their though , he was presented with a sight that he had indeed witnessed before , if not hearing about them other times from Kagome 's pack about the occurrence , but like this, Kouga had never seen it nor heard about it being so daunting , as it was now so up close.

Strange enough without the warning signs of his scent , Inuyasha's taunt body was indeed transformed into his demonic equivalent , and to the point regaining control was lost at this point , or at least to Kouga it had been seen so. Along with him , Kikyo was at his side farther back , as the enraged demon began to invoke his wrath upon the two that it obviously sought after transforming , although why had he been pushed to begin attacking his pack mates was something he , himself couldn't answer , and it was almost certain that the mutt had no idea either, in his seething, blood lusting, cravings at this point. Leaping into what seemed like a slightly unfair battle , Kouga jumped in to assist the monk , and the slayer against that of a deadly Inuyasha , as the dead priestess Kikyo only stood off to the side and watched.

But soon , all was changed as Inuyasha then altered his target onto him , because the stale scent that somehow still clung to his body , and one that made the unstable hanyou , that much more infuriated . The scent he picked up on was no other than his hidden mate , as well as the pups that he 'd come to expect soon . In a voice not recognizable to his own natural one but one with a more driven murderous need , without thinking about anything with the exception to what the demon saw as harm to his missing mate spoke threateningly towards Kouga regardless of who was with them , at this point the fucking beast didn't give a damn , whereas the hanyou would have used more tact.

"I've been waiting for the one who had carried my mate's scent , the one who has taken her away from me , and now finally I plan to make you tell me where you have hidden her . Then for stealing her from me I will rip you up into tiny little pieces so that not even your pack will know its you !"

"Mutt , I don't know what the fuck your on, but if you aren't going to share any of what makes any of your wishes come true than I suggest you stick a cock in it , and chock on it , cause I am not in the fucking mood for your bullshit right now .. Why don't you go take the corpse , and go suck on a bone for all I care , leave the real shit to us real demons asshole !" Kouga growled while moving to just miss the attack with the approaching claws , coming his way..

" Grrrrr I would if it wouldn't be following into your footsteps cretin , and besides my nose doesn't lie you know where mate is , and your keeping her away against her will .. I can smell the fear on you , she is in danger , and your put them there .."Glaring for the wolf's audacity thinking he was stupid as though not to know his own mates scent , Inuyasha snarled, attacking again.

"Hmmph , your nose must be broken ! What too many squirts of the creamy juicy juice up the snauze, their puppy ! Now, my mate is perfectly fine , and my pups coming any day now, yours I have no clue my suggestion is to check the nearby gravestones , I am sure you'd find her slithering around stinking up the place ! .. So I would hope that you be a good little dog without a training leash , and take your shit where it belongs , far away from here !" Kouga sidestepped his fists , then leapt up into the air to execute a perfect roundhouse kick into the hanyou's groin, sending him flying before taunting ..

"I would be careful you know too many hits there will cause you to lose your little friends, a big part of having pups of your own , and the other part well you'd have to lay off the dead boned , sink yourself into a real woman .. "Kouga smirked , as he continued to egg him on in order to allow the monk , and slayer leave the area until that it was the time for the mutt to get a grip on himself , without giving anything away on Kagome, or her whereabouts with the dead priestess or , that Inuyasha was not himself ..

Once seeing , as well as gaining the proof that Sango , and Miroku had since left the premises, far enough away to be detected , Kouga decided that fun time was unfortunately over , needing to go speak with the previous two.

"Alright time to go , don't want the wifey to worry about me , ya know .. Don't be a stranger now , I am sure my Kagome would love to see the little pup sometime soon when she is able , you know how pups are , they seem to take all her strength anymore , ahhh it will be worth it though in the end .. Then I can have my mate all I want too, just like before ..."The wolf as he began to leave , then meet up with hopefully Sango and Miroku , but not without making a snide comment which was a lie , tho with the crap that the shithead started cause in his mind the mutt was a wuss , Inuyasha decided he deserved to worry about his mate , maybe it may hurry his dumb ass along ..

"Grrr ! You fucking bastard , what have you done to my -"All was cut off in the blur that was a rolling dust ball crammed with the forms of a feral Inuyasha howling , and a slightly annoyed Kouga for wasting his time , groaning ..

~ The Darkness Enslaves ~

By nightfall , Kagome as she felt worn out went to bed early that evening only to wake up with a deafening chill begin to enter the room , but still with her eyelids remaining closed for the moment feigning sleep , within herself outward made brief sweeps against the walls of her room. The darkness within the vile , deadened aura , growing with the intent to destroy , and soon as it proved with the bloodied eyes that soon surfaced from her eyelids , the beast behind the sudden female bitch arose with every intention on preserving itself , as well as its keeper against the darkening deceptions willing to enslave her..

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Fireflies Flickering Fade

~ Chapter Eight ~

Introductions To Deep Seeded Lies Unfold

By Inuyashas Youkai

The wolf arrived miles from where it was that he left the seething dumb dog , demanding for his mate , but as Kouga recalled Kagome stating that when retelling the tale of the miko's joining with his rival , it was strictly told that their union was interupted so at the moment , she still remains unclaimed, but at the same time she wasn't .The claim was still there as it had shown proof to the silvery shadow of a mark lingering when he last was in the miko's presence , and in the place he could only presume when , or if it occurs , the mark would permanently be, but as it stands now its incomplete, thus being the accompaning cause for Inuyasha's state , as well as Kikyo's interferrence in things. It was that thought that kept him reeling in frustration as the wolf prince closed in onto the location where he sniffed the two from the mutt's pack, Sango, and Miroku .

Upon coming to the spot where the two had made a impressive make shift camp, that it for a couple of humans, that the look in their eyes had come to the same conclusion ,or were on the same path to it that he was. Once greeting both of them , all three of them had started sharing what they knew , that is after the generalities were told regarding Kagome herself , and the state of everyone else in the group. From what was gathered was that the slayer , and the monk had come across the dead wench, as well as the mutt earlier that day. Although everything seemed to be fine with Inuyasha , that is until somehow Kagome's name came into the conversation, and it was the mutt whom had brought her up strangely with Kikyo standing right next to him, and what he said was really odd because it was such bullshit slewn from his mouth , but at the time the two in front of him hadn't seen either one of himself or the miko, so maybe it could be anyones guess, exept he knew it was wrong when hearing it.

Supposedly the monk explained to the two of them; Kikyo , and the mutt , that they were on their own now because Kagome left for her own time , thus sealing the well, and was no longer to be used to retrieve the other shards from her that she held onto. It was said to try to offer something before Inuyasha dared to say anything , and to throw both of them that were possibly involved with Naraku at this point, as well as to test their old comrade of his loyalties. Although it was for not because the mutt just returned with a dumbfounded look , as though it was the name of someone he never met , and stated as such soon after. It was almost like the whole time of their separation ,as well as the dead bitch's dead was nonexistant , the way the mutt interacted with them , and the thing that really strikes both the monk along with the slayer is the whole adventure that brought them together was altered to carry Kikyo in Kagome's place , leaving her a forgotten illusion.

Then when Naraku's stupid attachments came it all became that much worse because it was Kagura , and that baby that had come carting that freaky dead -looking girl carrying the blasted mirror , and showed Inuyasha a very different explainations to Kagome's disappearance , as well as whatever that Kikyo used to cause him not to remember the future – born miko, was removed. The memories of the girl were only vague , and left out those still that were held true by the beast that reigned within, as well as those overheard but not told by Kagome herself. It was at this point that things started to change , and the hanyou began to outwardly shown his hatred for the deceit that was thrown his way at more than just those that within the small ragtag group was considered to be one of his own, it was also coming from that of his first love , Kikyo.

Alas that was quickly averted from the bitch herself stating that Kagome threatened her to say those things to Inuyasha because she wanted to leave without him feeling guilty for the reasons that the dead wench stated that she wanted to part from their united mission , and that was because she had known his choice to remain with Kikyo herself. Therefore the attack was solely on the monk and slayer for their betrayal within the taunt strings that Kikyo somehow had him. The two battled it out , as though only to be on the defensive for the hadn't wanted to cause any real damage , as they knew that somehow that their friend was still being mislead .

It was erry when listening to the slayer because it was almost like experiancing it first- hand as she was explaining it, but as it is told the vision the dog was shown was that yes, Kagome attempted to run to escape down the well , but it was that Kouga himself that had slain Kagome before he the chance had to possess her as a life mate, and pupping her ion the process . The created lie shown within the mirror was what transformed the mutt into his raging bloodfest upon his old comrades because it was they who had lied to him stating that she left him when it was himself that had no recollections of her when the statement was said. Then when Kouga arrived , the mutt 's hatred had changed towards him , because of the makeshift events created , and shown by Naraku within the mirror, was of his friend , as well as the holder of his unrequited affections was killed by the one rivaling them.

Once the sight guided by Naraku from afar was shown , it seemed that Inuyasha was left alone to carry out his transformation blindly , as shortly after it seemed within his eyes , the expression told from within the pools of yellow were suddenly blank with unknown rage , unlike before where it seemed to carry some substance to his anger towards the one's that the dog opposed . Although somehow the beast was able to recall that his mate was Kagome, and that for some reason she was missing from his side , as it had no reasons to offer his own brain to answer why. Just that he had the knowledge that he had a mate , and who she was , as well as the pups . It was the very thing that besides who Inuyasha was , with being a half monter in Kikyo's eyes , that she hated , and as much as that the beast within could remember what was to be forgotten, with regards to her copy .

Much was gained between the three , as for now the wolf would travel with them until it was him that needed to heed another call , and that was to keep his promise that was made to the very girl whose memory is tampered with, within the mind of the one who should be at her side instead of everyone but .

Kagome...

TBC...


End file.
